


Within Reach

by RubyFiamma



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Stargazing, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyFiamma/pseuds/RubyFiamma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since he was a child, Aomine's wanted the stars. It took him a while, but he was finally able to reach one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Within Reach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raenef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raenef/gifts).



> [raenef](http://raenef.tumblr.com/) asked: _Stars + Aokaga_
> 
> Prompt taken from [here]().

  **Within Reach**

* * *

 

As a child, Aomine had always been entranced by the stars in the sky. There were so many of them; so many constellations and far-off galaxies that always held endless possibilities for his imagination to run wild. It’s funny now, looking back at how he once thought he could reach out and just grasp one easy in the palm of his hand and how disappointed he was when he realised he couldn’t. **  
**

Yet there’s one star laid out in front of him; captivating and so close that he can reach out and brush his fingers along its fiery surface, so close that its shine engulfs every shadow. It expresses passion in soft crescent moons and starbursts of blue and purple against his skin and whispers love in solar flares. It leaves him breathless and warm and there’s no place Aomine would rather be than pulled into its orbit.

“Hey. What are you staring at?”

Aomine blinks and realises that his eyes have fallen from the sky to the man standing next to him, casually leaning against the fire door with his hands shoved in his pockets. The breadth of his shoulders nearly make up the width of the door, his height just barely clearing it. The balmy night wind cards through his hair and the colours of the skyline bounce off the silver chain he still wears around his neck.  

“The stars,” Aomine lies. That _is_ what they’re supposed to be doing, it _was_ his idea to come up to the rooftop tonight with the excuse of getting some fresh air, having a few beers and maybe doing something a little daring when in reality he just wanted to stargaze, if even just for a little while.

“The stars are up that way, idiot,” says Kagami, grinning as he points his finger up at the sky.

“Yeah,” Aomine agrees, closing the distance between the two of them. He doesn’t have to go very far. With being this close, he can see the way Kagami’s eyes spark like raw garnet; how the lightest of freckles seem mapped across his nose and cheeks to form a constellation of their own. “But I see somethin’ better.”

“Oh?”

He doesn’t supply Kagami with an answer. Instead, he reaches for the other, curls his fingers in that wind-blown hair and tips forward to press his lips against Kagami’s. They’re wet with beer and chilled by the night air but Aomine doesn’t mind. Kagami huffs a laugh behind the kiss, grabs at Aomine’s hip and pulls him even closer.

Aomine was once disappointed when he found he couldn’t reach out and touch the stars but now he’s got one of his very own.


End file.
